Tigerpaw's Destiny
by Warrior.Runningheart
Summary: What would you do if you woke up after your first day of apprenticeship to find yourself somewhere in the distant future? Well, thats what Tigerpaw wants to know. And why he was sent there. Rated M for skippable lemon in the Prologue, read details inside.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so theres a major lemon here in the Prologue, so you have three choises: To go ahead and read the lemon, skip down the Prologue to where three lines devide two parts and read from there, or skip the Prologue entirely. If you skip the Prologue, fear not, for there is a short summary in Chapter 1 of what happened. This Prologue is pretty much the only rated M part of the story so far, the rest is just normal, if rated T scenes will show up a little later. I don't know if there'll ever be another rated M part, but if there is, I'd be sure to make proper warnings of it first.**

* * *

Falconclaw padded through the undergrowth, lagging slightly behind the ShadowClan patrol she was on, shamefaced as she stared at the ground. She was a new Warrior and already she was stirring up trouble by coming into heat only days after the ceremony- all the females giving her disgusted looks and all the males purposely trying to dodge their gaze when she noticed them staring at her hungrily.

And it was too her bad fortune that she had been put on a patrol with Tigerstar, Crowtalon, and Mossclaw, three toms, and even the leader among them. Tigerstar hadn't let her sleep outside Camp and not go on patrols with toms, insisting that being in heat was no reason to slack off on her duties.

**Tigerstar's amber gaze caught Falconclaw's figure laggingbehind, and grinned slightly to himself. She was at the height of her heat, and it was a perfect time to take shameless advantage of that. The tom had arranged it perfectly- take her out near the RiverClan border, knowing that their next patrol wasn't due for a while, and go all out on her with Crowtalon and Mossclaw, whom he thought wouldn't make one complaint in his future order to please themselves using Falconclaw. After all- that juicy scent dripping off her was enough to make any tom go insane. Already, his dick was throbbing powerfully, but he held it back as he continued, noticing the toms continously stare past her face, between her front legs, and right at the roof of her back legs. **

Falconcall noticed that they were close to the RiverClan border, the scent markers waffling on the breeze. It looked like they had just came and went a short while ago, because those were definately fresh scents. She couldn't help noticing Crowtalon and Mossclaw's stares, how they tucked their tail between their legs as if trying to hide whatever was slipping out behind them, and she felt glad that Tigerstar was on this patrol. ShadowClan's new leader would never let Crowtalon or Mossclaw get near her.

**The tom suddenly stopped, the two following toms nearly bumping into him and Falconclaw staring up in surprise. Lips curved into a menacing smile, he turned around, towering over the new Warrior Falconclaw with his backside starting to throb harder as he got closer to her scent. "Mossclaw, Crowtalon, it seems our little flower Falconclaw decided she didn't want to leave Camp for a while to get away from us toms. I can tell shes after something- and I would like to congratulate her becoming a Warrior with that kind of something..."**

The she-cat backed up a pace, her ears swiveling backwards as she looked up at Tigerstar, an uneasy feeling settling in her gut as he mentioned her not leaving camp. "B-But you wouldn't let m-"

"SILENCE!" She was cut off by Tigerstar's growl, her eyes widening as he glowered hungrily over her as if she was a juicy mouse. Mossclaw and Crowtalon stared in shock and surprise, and she took another pace back, never taking her blue eyes off of his glinting amber.

**Tigerstar's smile widened as she started backing up slowly, and he followed her, circling and pushing her towards the RiverClan border. Finally, they were standing on the edge, and her sweet scent started to wash off her in stronger waves as she glanced from side to side fearfully, and it brought him satisfaction to know that she couldn't outrun nor escape from him. Reluctantly, the other two toms followed, their nervously growing. **

**Flicking his tail, he signaled for Crowtalon to circle her on the other side, and Mossclaw at her flank.**

Falconclaw couldn't believe it. Who was this monster thats been unleashed in Tigerstar's form? He was the one sent from StarClan to become their next leader, after all!

But either way she had to get out. Knowing her chances of escaping are thin, she still had to try, as Crowtalon and Mossclaw started to block her from the sides, their gazes growing more and more eager as they realized what they were doing. With sudden pump of her back legs, she leaped swiftly to the side, darting through the undergrowth, her heart racing as she heard them in full persuit.

**Tigerstar cursed to himself as she darted out of a gap, and charged into the undergrowth after her. But he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the fact that she ran- he always liked a fighter. And, being two or three times larger then she, he charged straight for the young Warrior. And even though she had a head start, within seconds he could see her tail through the bushes, and with a few more powerful pumps of his strong, muscular hind legs, he was close enough to dart his paw out and claw her hind leg in a short, quick blow, sending her off balance and toppling to the side.**

**The two Warriors caught up with them in mere seconds, and Tigerstar's boner began to throb even harder, trying to force its way out. "Crowtalon, Mossclaw, please escort our lovely little she-cat back to the RiverClan border, because we all know how terrible those RiverClan cats are for beating Falconclaw to the ground and pumping their stuff in her." His voice was sly, cool, yet had the sharpness of a command. He could tell the two were uneasy about this, but they couldn't refuse his orders or maybe he'd mess with them as well if he wasn't satisfied after the she-cat in front of him.**

Falconclaw lay in the grass, her back leg aching where Tigerstar tripped her, panting hard from the run. Hissing in resistance as she was picked up by the scruff and tail, she felt herself being hauled back the way they came and knew that they would try to pin the blame on RiverClan. In no time at all, they were back there, and they released her once she was properly cornered against a rock from the back, and a cat on each side of her.

Tigerstar barked a command, and a little too haistly, Crowtalon nipped her front legs, forcing her upperbody downwards as Mossclaw grabbed her tail and rised it abnormally high in the air. She allowed for a single tear to streak down her cheek, followed by a few others as the three started laughing at her merciless state.

**First, the tom leaned over, glancing at the tight little hole of a young cat. Eagerly, he started to lap at it, listening to Falconclaw squirm in first in distaste, then as eagar as him. With her being in heat, this wasn't all unpleasant for her as Tigerstar took his tongue and fit it through the small hole, licking the walls. The she-cat's eyes widened and she suddenly moaned, and he continued to lick all around, her moaning growing louder and louder until suddenly she cummed all over his face. Satisfied, he stood up, licking the sweet liquid off his face.**

**Tigerclaw's amber eyes gazed as Falconcall's tight little pussy and grinned widely, making no pause to come immediately over clammer onto her back, his paws shifting around her belly and claws slightly unsheathed. Unable to control himself now, he let his tomhood loose, letting it tease through her fur as he started to plummet his backside with hers. She gasped slightly in pain as he violently humped her, her small fragile body hurting whenever his huge butt rammed into hers.**

**And then he found the tight little hole, and the she-cat hissed slightly, her claws digging into the ground as he let out a low moan. He started moving quicker and faster, his bone growing tight as he forced it in and out of her ass, her walls starting to take affect and squeezing it, making him moan louder. By now, Falconclaw had lost all resistance, yelling at him to do it faster, harder, temporarily stopping her demands to moan or yowl in pleasure.**

**Her walls grew tighter and tighter, squeezing his large dick harder and harder, making him moan even louder as he continued to thrust, until finally, his seeds burst out and Falconclaw screamed in pleasure. After that, he started going slightly slower, stopped humping so hard as he contracted slowly, their moans dimming slightly down until they were finally finished, and Tigerstar slid off of her, the pleasured look in his eyes indicating satisfaction. **

Falconclaw panted with exhaustion when he finally climbed off of her, sliding into a laying position as Tigerstar's sticky white liquid poured out of her slowly, her eyes glazed over in pleasure. That had been definitely worth it- she didn't know why she ever tried to escape.

But then, she was suddenly reminded. Tigerstar was finished with his share- but he wasn't finished having his fun quite yet. Suddenly, she was yanked up hard by his jaws on her tail, yowling with surprise as she was forced into the mating position again. The pleasured look started to leave her eyes, a more worried, panicked look on her face. Oh no no no no, he wouldn't...

But he would, could, and did. She heard him bark for Mossclaw to come over, and she started to squirm. But she knew her chances to excape before was slim, and now it was impossible after the first mating, exhaustion making her want to collapse.

But almost too eagarly, she was suddenly boarded again, but this time by a much tighter tom. Mossclaw was always a bit small. She started to buck slightly, hissing with distaste when claws suddenly raked her face, making her yowl in pain. Tigerstar stared down at her coldly, his claws unsheathed and blood dripping down her face. That was when she knew that this would not feel good anymore...

**Tigerstar grinned as Falconclaw started to grow alarmed, him keeping her still with only a single swipe of his heavy, large paw. Mossclaw looked all too happy, and he practically leaped on her, not able to keep himself cool nor composed like him, and started humping her as fast as he possibly could. Whereas she hissed pleasurably before, now she gasped in pain as he entered her while his white stuff was still dripping out of her like a river. He sat and watched them fuck, Mossclaw closing his eyes and moaning in intense pleasure while she screamed in pain.**

Falconclaw screeched in pain as another dick was shoved up into her, blocking the path of Tigerstar's seeds and forcing them back up, a painful experience as he started to hump her more and more frequently, her walls growing confused and tightening even further, but the first stick had worn them down, and she screeched with pain as he thrust her harder, then released his own seeds. But she was already full of Tigerstar- the overdose make her fall into an agonizing pain that didn't stop even when he climbed off of her seemingly moons afterwards.

This time, she collapsed on the ground and could get up, the pain taking over her body as she continued to yowl whenever she shifted even by the slightest bit. But still Tigerstar still wasn't done yet, and signaled for Crowtalon to come over. Mossclaw didn't get a break to recover his energy as he panted for joy, having to literally hold her tail upwards while Crowtalon got himself into position, her exhaustion ensuring she didn't get up as she screamed in pain. Then, Crowtalon took his turn.

This pain was worse then having a hundred Warriors clawing at her all at once, and she continued her endless scream as the other tom released himself in her as well, her walls tearing and blood pouring out of her ass alongside the mixed set of sticky white spermthat originated in the toms' boners.

And then, all at once, they were gone. They had dragged and lefther just inside the RiverClan borders, blood and semen mixing in a pool around her as she lost all conciousness. The last thing she heard as her eyes spotted with blackness were cries of alarm as familiar clan-mates discovered her, and after that, she plunged into darkness.

**Tigerstar smiled menacingly as he walked away from the slowly dying female. Before he left, he was sure to deliver as hard a blow to her head as he possibly could. Now, even if she did, by some mirical, survive, she would never have a single memory of what happened to her that evening.**

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Falconclaw lay in the nursery, smiling sadly as she nuzzled Tigerkit, the only surviving kit of her litter. They had all been dead when they came out but this one, though she had no clue why. If she had had any memory about what happened only moons before, then she would know it was because of the tears in her wall and the overdose of the three toms inside her.

After the incident she woke up in the Medicine Cat den a day or so later, her entire body aching as if it had been battered and bruised all over. Nobody in the Clan witnessed what happened to her, but as she was told, she was found inside the RiverClan border in the worst condition possible, blood and semen pooling around her. They got the idea that a really REALLY large RiverClan tom raped her, but there was none with that physical description in RiverClan, so they concluded that it must have been a passing rogue. So thats as much as she knew, she got raped by a rogue on the border with RiverClan and got pregnet.

But of course, that didn't explain why all her kits died, so the Medicine Cat concluded it must have been from some sort of infection she might have gotten somewhere. That was really the only way.

But she loved her single kit preciously, a large, healthy, sleek dark brown with big black patches that she guessed would eventually thin out and turn into tabby stripes. He had a white tip to his tail, and black paws with a lighter brown patch beneath his right eye. But the weirdest quality about him was his one icy blue eye, the other one a fiery amber. He was indeed funny looking, but handsome all the same. There seemed to be something special about him, and Falconclaw nuzzled her kitten, setting it aside as just being a first time Queen. All of the others must have felt the same.

Licking him soothingly as he nursed, Falconclaw thought it was worth whatever happened to her to get him, because she now had something to love with all her heart, and swore to always be there to protect him. No matter what happens.


	2. Chapter 1

**In case you skipped the Prologue, here's a decent summary of what happened: Newly named Tigerstar and two other ShadowClan toms went on a patrol with Tigerkit's mother, Falconclaw. They were near the RiverClan border where she was then raped ruthlessly by Tigerstar and the two followers. She was left unconscious on RiverClan's side of the border, and when she awoke, she had no memory of what had happened. And thus, she found out she was pregnant by an unknown, presumably a rogue, father and moved into the nursery, where she had her precious Tigerkit, vowing to protect him with her life forever.**

* * *

The dawn peeked the treetops, colors of the sunrise softening the sky to a light pink and orange, with a small shade of green and blue. The early birds sung their first songs, chirping while flying through the crisp Newleaf air. Only a few ShadowClan Warriors had arose, mulling around Camp tiredly as they ate, groomed, and got ready for their day.

And the sleepy-eyed cats didn't seem to notice a certain tom kit making his way through the shadows towards the Medicine Cat den alongside his best friend Shadekit. Slipping into the den quieter then mice, Tigerkit motioned for Shadekit to follow, a mischievous grin on his face as they slipped towards the opening to where the herbs are kept. Shadekit wriggled in excitement, her cloudy gray eyes just as sly as Tigerkits'.

The two were about the age and size to be ready to be made an Apprentice, and they knew that it was going to be soon. Ohh, Tigerkit couldn't wait! He had been asking his mother Falconclaw for _moons _when he would finally be made an apprentice, and he received word that Blackstar would be naming him soon.

But for now, him and Shadekit decided to pull one last stunt that only kits could get away with while their mothers were still fussing over how they 'didn't know better.' They both decided to raid the herbs and see if they could find out where they kept the honey. Scrambling through the funny-smelling herbs, they lifted their noses to the air, tramping all over the place and mixing the plants all up as they searched. Finally, they found it, in a small pool on the far side.

They knew that there was honey because just the other day a cat got his throat damaged or something and apparently honey helps, so the Warriors sacrificed their bodies to the bee's stings as they retrieved enough- but there was still some extra.

Lapping eagerly, the two got their faces and paws wet and sticky with the think liquid. Tigerkit, grinning slightly, took some honey in his paw and flung it at Shadekit. She yowled in surprise, then laughed, soaking her paw and streaking it down the tom's head, making his fur unnaturally flat.

But unfortunately, they had been a bit too noisy in their play, waking up Littlecloud and drawing the attention of Tawnypelt, who was laying just outside eating. Tigerkit and Shadekit's giggling soon ended as a shadow drew over them, and a very angry Littlecloud was seen.

"My, my, what are you two little kits doing besides mixing my precious herbs and then ruining them with the mess of honey that appears as if a whole two Clans had a battle in here?" Littlecloud's voice was stern, edged with anger and annoyance. Shadekit looked down at her paws, her head ducked as she used a very practised move in the last. Sniffing slightly, she then looked back up at Littlecloud just as Tawnypelt came in to ask if everything was okay and stopped short, seeing the mess. Her glossy emerald green eyes sparkled with sadness, her mouth drawn down to a sad frown.

"I-I'm s-s-sorr-y... I-I w-was just trying to-" She paused momentarily to sniff a few times, continuing to shift her gaze from her fluffly black-gray paws to Littlecloud and Tawnypelt, "H-H-Have so-some fun.. I-I did-didn't realize I-I was doing any-anything bad... H-Honest..." Littlecloud looked down at her a little more before sighing, and giving her a stern glance, the anger taken away from her voice.

"Its alright, but don't even think about doing it again or you'll be in deep trouble, got it?" Her voice was stern, but soft. Tigerkit tried to hold back laughter as he attempted to appear apologetic, but Tawnypelt caught the muffled laughs that Littlecloud didn't. With Tigerkit and Shadekit told to go back to the Nursery and stay out of trouble, they just scrambled out of the nursery- still wet, of course- before being stopped by Tawnypelt.

"Why don't we go have a little talk with your mothers, hmm?" Tigerkit's heart fell at her words. Normally Falconclaw would worry over him more then get angry at him, but whenever she was forced to sit through the talk of another Warrior, her annoyance grew and she punished him. But it was never more then a stern nip on the ear. Shadekit was going to have it a lot worse- not only would her mother yell at her, but her siblings Graykit and Nightkit would tease her for MOONS.

And thus, the rest of their day consisted of sitting in the dark corner, or the 'Bad Kit' corner of the nursery thinking about what they've done. Of course, Shadekit had to stay there the whole time, but his mother just had him in there for a minute or two before practically begging him to come back to the nest. But instead, he chose to stay with Shadekit. It wouldn't be fair to her if he left.

* * *

"I now name you Tigerpaw, apprentice of ShadowClan. Your mentor will be Tawnypelt." Tigerpaw wriggled around with excitement as he was FINALLY named an apprentice, although his heart fell a little when he heard his mentor, and he let out an inward groan. _Oh no! She will SO remember what happened yesterday- I'm doomed! _But, he would not let his day be completely ruined. Squirming excitedly, Tawnypelt came up rather cheerfully and touched noses with him, and then he walked back to the front of the group with her and sat gazing up at Blackstar.

Beside him, Shadepaw sat by her mentor, Tallpoppy, and Graypaw and Nightpaw with two Warriors he had yet to learn the names of. They all shared hyper, excited gazes as Blackstar wrapped up the cerimony and leaped down, going straight to the deputy Russetfur and talking to him.

Right away he expected to have all kinds of adventures, and wanted to burst with joy, ready to explore the territory. However, unluckily for him, the sun was dipping down the trees, and it was steadily growing dark. Why did Blackstar have to choose evening to do the cerimonies? Now he'd have to wait til tomorrow, and 'tomorrow' seemed like a moon away.

After some complaint and resistance, he finally went to the Apprentice Den, still excited, with Shadepaw to make their nests. They were about to make it in the middle of the den when they got a couple warning glares from the others that told them their place in one little glance. Gulping, Tigerpaw and Shadepaw moved to the edge of the group, taking some scraps of moss and putting it together into two separate small nests. Curling down on it, they whispered too each other for hours after sunset, too hyper to go to bed and getting off at a rather bad note as they kept hissing at them to be quiet.

But finally they collapsed, sleeping soundly as the night passed slowly, Shadepaw's pelt brushing against Tigerpaw's warmly as he stirred in his sleep.

What nobody noticed was the faint disappearance of his paws, then his legs, then his belly and chest, and soon, his entire body seemingly disapeared...


End file.
